What is love?
by Cleflevor
Summary: "Tell me then, what is love if you truly know what it is?" I glared daggers, my brown eyes boring into her bright blue ones. She froze and hesitated/ Two-shot Aphrodite X Hephaestus Rated T for mild swearing and light sexual content at the end


**_A/N So, basically, I'm studying gods... Dang, it's been a year since I first uploaded if I'm not mistaken! Hello my friends, I'm not dead! Welp, it was 2:53 when I started writing! Sorry for any errors I make._**

 ** _I think Hephaestus and Aphrodite(Let's call it Hephrodite) are a close second to Pothena, wow.._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: THE GODS ARE UP ABOVE! I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THEM!_**

 ** _WARNING: SWEARING._**

* * *

 _What is love?_

* * *

 _How did it happen? At first, it was just nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why do I feel this way around that certain goddess of beauty?! I cannot comprehend why I feel this - this love! It's unrequited! Impossible!_ The god of fire sighed.

 _Why now? She's been with brother for eons now. How will I even get her attention? I never did anyways._

Before his thoughts could evade his mind, he focused back on the task at hand - creating a simple, but strong sword.

Finding a fairly sized piece of obsidian, Hephaestus picked it up, and dropped it into a bucket. Placing the bucket into a smelter. After a few minutes, he took the bucket out with the melted obsidian and walked over to a sword template he made as the ore melted.

Carefully as not to get any on his hands, the god of smithing tilted the bucket down where the template sloped down from the inside of it. The contents of the bucket quickly flooded into the template as it filled up.

* * *

Hephaestus sighed happily, he finished the sword he made and now placed it onto his wall of weapons. He wasn't much of a fighter, but hey, he had his spare time. Besides, if anything happened in Olympus, there were about one thousand weapons on his smithing room wall, that he kept expanding.

The god stretched and walked out of the room, wanting to get some sleep. But as he walked out, somebody knocked on the door. Curious to know who it was he walked to the door and opened it up.

"Yes?" Hephaestus asked as he swung it open. He raised an eyebrow "Why hello, Aphrodite, may I ask what you were doing here?" he asked blandly at the goddess that looked hesitant.

"My place is being worked on, and I need somewhere to stay. Can I just stay here for a few days, a few weeks at most?" Aphrodite asked coldy.

"Why don't you go to my brother? I'm sure he would love to have you as his fuck buddy," He suggested, irritation clear in his tone.

The blonde goddess rolled her blue eyes, "He already is, but as of now is leading a war," Now that ticked the blacksmith off, but he kept an empty face and sighed.

"Come in," He grunted, moving out of the way so that she could pass by. Aphrodite walked into residence(I really don't know what it is) and looked around.

"The guest room is just to left of the hallway in front of my room," He explained. "There's a washroom that's sound proof from the outside connected into the personal rooms and also one linking to the living room."

"I'm usually in that room-" he jabbed his pointer finger in the direction of the smithing room,"So if you need anything just knock on the door."

"Is that it?" The goddess asked. Hephaestus nodded and walked towards his room.

"I need some sleep if you excuse me." And with that, he opened the door, walked through, and closed it.

 _I guess I should get to sleep too then,_ Aphrodite thought, sighing.

* * *

 **Hephaestus - Point of View**

I woke up to feel something poking my shoulder. Scratch that, it's not a something, it's a _someone_.

"What may I be of assistance, Aphrodite?" I grumbled, drowsy.

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare" She stuttered hoarsely. That's when I opened my eyes and looked up at her. In the dark, it was pretty dim. But I could see her tear streaked face that made me feel pity for her.

"I'll let you sleep here on one condition," I answered, resulting in her nodding furiously. "Tomorrow, I get to ask you one question of my choice, and you have to answer truthfully."

"S-sure, I just d-don't w-want t-to be-be alone," The goddess hiccupped.

"Get in," I sighed, moving back and lifting up the comforter. She slid in and rested her head on my chest, which made my face heat up. I draped my arm around her figure. "What was the dream about?" I mumbled.

"It was about e-everybody I knew and loved d-dying," she choked out. I took a deep breath and starded mumbling/singing into her ear soothingly.

* * *

 _(Sam Tsui & KHS cover - Safe and Sound)_

 **I remember tears streaming down your face  
** **When I said, I'll never let you go  
** **When all those shadows almost killed your light  
** **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."  
** **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes  
** **The sun is going down  
** **You'll be alright  
** **No one can hurt you now  
** **Come morning light  
** **You and I'll be safe and sound.**

 **Don't you dare look out your window  
** **Darling, everything's on fire  
** **The war outside our door keeps raging on  
** **Hold onto this lullaby  
** **Even when the music's gone  
** **Gone~**

 **Just close your eyes  
** **The sun is going down  
** **You'll be alright  
** **No one can hurt you now  
** **Come morning light  
** **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Oooh, Oooh, Aaah, Oooh Aaah (x2)**

 **Just close your eyes  
** **The sun is going down  
** **You'll be alright  
** **No one can hurt you now  
** **Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound...**

 **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh (x3)**

* * *

Ending it there, I heard soft snores coming from the beautiful goddess. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into dreamland. _No matter what happens, I'll still love her. I know that by now. And one day, she'll know how I feel._ That was the last thought I had for the night.


End file.
